


Naked at home

by lola381pce



Series: Imagine Clint Coulson Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Imagine Clint Coulson, M/M, NSFW, Naked Phil Coulson, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Some nakedness, Tumblr Prompt, don't try carrying coffee and pastries through the air vents at home, or climbing up the outside of buildings... Clint's a professional (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: From an anonymous ImagineClintCoulson prompt..."Clint finds out that Phil prefers being naked at home."- Thank you, Anon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our tumblr account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.

Phil closes the door behind him and sighs; another long albeit interesting day at SHIELD. When were they ever _not_ long… _or_ interesting for that matter? Life at Strategic Homeland Int… SHIELD may be exhausting but it’s rarely dull. Even directing ops from the back of a surveillance van has a certain appeal especially if it involves Strike Team Delta or The Avengers. He runs his fingers through his thinning hair and gives a little smile. Looking after them maybe ageing him prematurely but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He heads for the bedroom to strip out of his clothes, mulling over the day’s events.

As always the highlight had been when Barton joined him with coffee and a couple of pastries. He’d dropped in to see him, literally as it happened… through the air vent - he really must talk to him about that - and after handing out the provisions, flopped down on the four seater to update him on Sitwell’s latest restaurant recommendation; a new Italian place a few blocks from the Hub. Sounded pretty good but then if Jasper knew anything it was where to find decent food.

Although in the middle of reviewing a recently promoted Agent’s MC-DW-TR-003 (MC-DW-TR standing for Mythical Creatures-Dragon Wrangling-Training Request. See? Anything but dull) he’d been happy for the interruption. Especially given the archer’s excitement when he learned what he was reading, demanding to know all about it with childlike enthusiasm. Phil, of course, was delighted to oblige.

They could be having lunch together in the mess hall or it could be when the archer brings him coffee and a sandwich if he’s forgotten to eat (again) or better still when he’s stretched out on the couch in his office keeping him entertained with water cooler gossip as he completes his paperwork; ha! two out of three today. He’s noticed for a while now it doesn’t really matter the occasion, Clint’s visits are always the highlight of his day. Phil sighs again, this time with a touch of sadness before he shrugs the feeling off. It’s okay, he’ll take what he can get with Clint.

Now divested of this clothes, he drops them into the hamper and pads through to the bathroom for a quick shower. Just a shower. He’s too tired tonight for anything else. Food, some mindless t.v. and then bed. He has an early start tomorrow; an appointment with a certain Agent to advise her that her MC-DW-TR-003 paperwork’s been approved and she’ll begin her training next week.

***

Futz! As Clint peers through the vent he notes Phil’s office is in darkness. He’s missed him. Ah well. He’ll catch up with his favourite handler tomorrow. Probably. Hopefully. Even if he has to prowl the halls to find him. Wow! Sounds kinda stalkery when he says it like that.

As he pulls back to leave, he catches a glimpse of something giving off a dull glow on Phil’s desk. His cell phone. Must have been a long day. There’s no way Phillip J Coulson, Senior Agent and all round BAMF with the memory of an elephant, would ordinarily have forgotten his cell. He debates with himself for all of three seconds then silently drops into the office to retrieve it. He knows where his boss lives - for emergencies… not stalking, thank you! - and this totally count as an emergency. Sorta. Technically. If you squint real hard.

Having convinced himself it’s all in a good cause, Clint disappears back into the vent and makes his way to the parking garage. He’ll be there in twenty, twenty-five minutes tops, give Coulson his phone, then head home to his place in Bed Stuy. Sounds like a plan.

***

He could have, of course, just used the main entrance like any normal person. But nooooo! Clint has to decide the challenge of climbing up Coulson’s brownstone, sneaking in through the slightly open window, and surprising Coulson with his cell is a far more appealing, not to mention fun idea (not to mention dangerous - he could be brained with a bag of flour for his trouble). And so that’s what he does. But it’s not his handler who gets the surprise. When he draws level with the window and peers inside he sees Coulson alright. Naked. As is in no clothes. Not a stitch. Nothing. And did he say he was naked! Clint almost falls from his perch as he brain shorts out. The fuck!!!

Phil’s wandering round his apartment moving from the kitchen to the lounge looking relaxed in all his bare-assed finery. He’s put together a quick meal of vegetable pasta and is just about to settle down with an episode of Supernanny when he hears a noise outside his window. He’s on the top floor, it’s unlikely anyone’s there but acting on instinct he places his food on the coffee table and heads back to the kitchen as though he’s forgotten something. Lifting the first thing that comes to hand, a cheese grater (a cheese grater? really?), he silently moves to the window. He slides it up and reaches down to grab a handful of jacket yanking the ‘intruder’ in through the opening. Throwing him to the floor onto his back, Phil raises the cheese grater in a threatening manner dropping on top of him and straddles…

“ _Barton_?” he says, disbelief clear in his voice.

The archer grins at him. “Hey boss! How’s it hanging?”

Neither of them speaks for a moment. Clint’s turn of phase is both unfortunate and accurate as Coulson’s dick and balls are currently pressed against Clint’s chest what with him being naked and all. It’s hard (hehehe) but the archer keeps his gaze on his handler’s eyes and holds up his cell phone giving it a waggle; not easy with the crook of his elbows pinned below Phil’s knees.

“You left it at work. Thought I’d return it to you. Y'know in case you had any emergencies.”

Phil blinks and lowers his weapon… ahem… the cheese grater.

“Huh! While I appreciate the gesture, Agent Barton I have to wonder why you didn’t use the main entrance like any normal… you know what? I think I just answered that myself.”

“Hey! That’s hurtful,” Clint responds with a pout. He really has no call to complain but still. And, not that he minds Coulson straddling him with no clothes on, in fact he kinda likes it… a lot, it’s getting kinda awkward. Right now he’s really fighting the urge to look down at his… well dick but he figures it could be considered rude with him being in Coulson’s apartment uninvited.

“So naked, huh?” Clint asks trying for cool but failing miserably when he feels a blush spreading across his cheeks. It’s not that he hasn’t seen his boss without his clothes on before. He has several times. But never quite so… intimately. And it’s doing wonders for him. Clint’s always had a thing for competence and Coulson’s always ticked Clint’s boxes. All that suit-wearing, badass, deadly competence he exudes. Even now wearing nothing but a smile and a pair of black framed glasses he’s fucking hot. Actually especially now.

“It’s a thing I do, yes,” Phil agrees with an amused note to his voice. He’s not blushing at all much to Clint’s annoyance… and envy.

“Must make life interesting for your visitors.”

“Generally my visitors give me some notice. Or at least use the front door. So Agent Barton, now that you’re here, you hungry?”

He tried. He really, really tried. But in the end, he’s only human and he can’t help dropping his eyes to Phil’s manhood and licking his lips. Aw tongue no! When he slowly returns his gaze to his handler, Phil’s eyebrows are raised and there’s a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth making Clint’s face burn like the fires of Hades (it’s probably where he’s going now anyway).

After one last amused look at Clint’s face, Phil shuffles backwards to take the pressure off the archer’s elbows making sure to drag his cock and balls down Clint’s stomach earning him a surprised but pleased gasp. Leaning forward with his forearms - nicely muscled forearms the other man can’t help but notice - on Clint’s chest, Phil whispers seductively into his ear.

“I’m famished, Barton. Haven’t eaten since you brought me that pastry earlier. How about we eat some pasta and… if you’re still ’ _hungry_ ’ after, we’ll talk about desert.”

The whimper Clint makes along with the involuntary thrust of his hips is all the answer Phil needs. His start tomorrow won’t be so early after all.


End file.
